1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wall mounted cord-reel assemblies. More particularly, it relates to a cord-reel assembly that is partially mounted in the wall and includes a wall cover plate that is electrically connected to the in-wall box and includes the cord reel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The concept of an in-wall cord reel assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,158. The ""158 patent shows the implementation of box mounted in the wall for accommodating the cord-reel and the hardwiring of the electrical supply to the device. A cover plate is electrically attached to the in wall housing and an adjacently mounted outlet using plugs. The cover plate electrically connects the existing outlet to the internally mounted cord-reel in order to provide power to the reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,488 discloses a modular outlet assembly that provides a cord-reel contained within a housing that is adapted to replace the cover plate of an ordinary outlet. This is an accessory item that basically converts a standard outlet into a plurality of outlets, including a short extension cord operably disposed within the housing.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a cord-reel assembly for using in new construction and existing construction environments.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a cord-reel assembly that combines the advantageous features of an exteriorly mounted cord-reel assembly with the integrity of an in-wall mounting of cord-reel assemblies.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with an embodiment of the invention wherein an in-wall assembly is connected to a source of electricity and includes an electrical power receptacle, and a cover plate having a decorative side and an engagement side is provided for connection to the in-wall assembly. The cover plate includes at least one stationary outlet receptacle, an internal cord-reel and at least one outlet receptacle connected to the end of the internal cord-reel and being accessible from said decorative side of said cover plate. A plug on the engagement side of the cover plates is adapted to align with and engage the electrical power receptacle in the in-wall assembly and thereby provide power to the cord-reel and the at least one stationary outlet receptacle.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.